The present invention relates generally to an improved compressed gas dust blowing device which enhances the ability of such devices to eliminate loose dust, lint and other surface adherents from surfaces and devices such as photographic, audio, and video equipment and materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-static adapter for conventional compressed gas dust blowing devices. The adapter contains a radioactive source allowing the delivery of ionically charged gas thereby dissipating the static forces which secure many of the surface adherents.
At the present time compressed gas dust blowing devices generally consist of a pressurized gas source, a valve and a nozzle or other arrangement for directing the gas flow. The pressurized gas source is usually a hand-sized aerosol type container used in conjunction with a removable trigger and valve assembly. Also in use are larger units utilizing high capacity storage tanks or compressors, providing the pressurized gas source, and separate nozzle assemblies with integral valve and trigger connected to the pressurized gas source by a flexible conduit. Pocket-sized disposable compressed gas dust blowing units with an integrated valve and nozzle are also available. All of these compressed gas dust blowing devices use pressurized gas to literally blow the dust or other particles from the surface to be cleaned.
The dominant force adhering particulate matter to surfaces such as photographic, audio and video material and equipment is often a localized static charge on the surface. For the devices presently in use to be effective, the forces resulting from the gas impinging on the particle must be sufficient to overcome the forces of adhesion. Often, gas flow capable of exerting sufficient force to dislodge a particle is neither possible nor desirable with these units. Also, once a particle is dislodged it is free to readhere, unless there is some dissipation of the localized static charge. Absent some means to dissipate these static charges, these units leave the surface with the same attractive forces ready to begin a subsequent particulate build up.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adapter for a compressed gas dust blowing device which is capable of dissipating the localized static forces on surfaces to be cleaned without harm to these surfaces or the operator of the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anti-static adapter for a compressed gas dust blowing device utilizing a radioactive source which may be used and handled safely.